Veneno de serpiente
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ella le sabe a pecado, a prohibido, a veneno de serpiente. / SiriusxBellatrix . Viñetas para la comunidad de 10pairing


_¿Esto? Un arranque de locura. ¿Me importa? No, realmente. ¿De qué va todo? De mucho Sirius Black, ojos grises sugerentes y sonrisas lascivas, y unas diez viñetas de mi moreno-adorado-sexy-favorito con diez diferente personas. Todo para la comunidad de LJ de 10 pairings._

_¿Alguna advertencia? Depende, hoy solo ten cuidado con mortifagos y jugo de limón. _

_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no soy madre, no soy multimillonaria y mucho menos (aunque me duele en el corazón) no soy dueña de esto. Todo le pertenece a la rubia, madre, multimillonaria de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**Veneno de serpiente**

.oOo.

"_Bebe, embriaga tus vicios,  
decide, orgasmos o amor,  
la única iglesia que ilumina es la que arde,  
el nazareno duerme su cruz"_

_**Diabolus in música – Magö de oz**_

_.oOo._

Cuando la puerta se abre con un chirrido de gato lastimero, Sirius no espera nada bueno de ello. No se molesta en ver quien ha interrumpido su cómoda soledad, al fin y al cabo, no aguarda alguna visita de cortesía. _Por lo menos no de ellos, nunca de los Black_. Prefiere seguir echado en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y una expresión de total indiferencia gravada en el rostro, con los ojos grises fijos en el techo y el corazón rebelde encarcelado en el pecho. Porque se siente más como un animal prisionero que una persona de carne y huesos.

Pero entonces, como proveniente del mismo infierno, lo percibe. Un olor, un aroma, una fragancia. Un perfume que solo le pertenece a ella, solo a ella. La de ojos oscuros demoniacos, labios rojos y el alma atiborrada de veneno. Ella. La pecadora, la indomable, la que como un animal salvaje se lanza sobre su víctima hasta dejarla hecha jirones. La única capaz de despertar su lado más miserable, el más bajo. Ella. Bellatrix.

Apenas eleva el rostro para observarla. Fría y magnifica como siempre, examina todo a su alrededor. Paseando por su habitación como una reina de velo oscuro con visible desagrado, con mucho asco, aunque en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado. Sirius siente un escalofrió que le sube por la espina dorsal y le estremece el cuerpo entero, cuando visualiza en sus ojos un brillo un poco demencial.

Sus instintos, los más primitivos, le advierten al oído que tenga cuidado, que se aleje de ella. Él simplemente decide ignorarlos, demostrando todo su temple de león. No por nada había sido elegido para Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. Se sienta en la cama, erguido, con la cabeza en alto y los ojos desafiantes puestos en ella, sin importarle la macabra sonrisa que ella le dirige.

- Hola Sirius – Le saluda con un tono demasiado meloso y falso, ese que tanto le desagrada. – No te vi en la cena ¿Es qué tanto te molesta compartir la mesa con nosotros, tú familia? ¿O es que preferirías estar con tus amados sangre sucia? – Pregunta, impregnando cada palabra con su veneno. Sirius enseña los dientes como si fuera un perro salvaje que está dispuesto atacar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? No creo que alguien te haya mandado a buscarme. Dudo que mi queridísima madre me esté extrañando. – Le suelta, con cierta ira disfrazada de burla.

Ella sonríe. Ladeando un poco la cabeza, dejando que la cascada de rizos negros se desborde sobre su hombro, clavando su mirada oscura en los ojos acerados de él.

Mientras él habla, Bella se sienta en el borde de su cama, cruzando las piernas. La túnica ajustándose a su cuerpo, la tela adhiriéndose a él, como una segunda capa de piel que deja entrever todas las curvas de mujer. Pero Sirius parece no notarlo, porque se encuentra más concentrado en seguir los movimientos de los labios (carnosos, rojo, insinuantes) cuando esboza nuevamente esa sonrisa que le provoca escalofríos. Frunce el entrecejo cuando se da cuenta de ello, maldiciéndose en el interior.

- ¿Es que no te puedo visitar, primito? – Se pasa la lengua por los labios lentamente, muy lentamente. Humedeciéndolos. En un gesto que a Sirius le parece de todo menos inocente.

- Tal vez si no apestaras a serpiente; pero como lo haces, preferiría que te marcharas. – Dice, acallando un gruñido en su interior.

- ¿De verdad, primo? Y yo que pensaba que el olor a sangre sucia era mucho más desagradable. – se encoge de hombros como si no fuera con ella- Después de todo, tú ya estas acostumbrado a apestar. –

- Y tú a matar ¿no, Bellatrix? Me entere de que te has unido a él-

Están uno en frente del otro, los ojos oscuros de Bella fijos en los suyos. No sabe en qué momento ha sacado la varita, apuntando con ella directamente al pecho de su prima, en un gesto amenazador; pero lo ha hecho y sabe que eso _no es bueno_. Como tampoco lo es que el perfume de ella este comenzando a sofocarlo, a embriagarlo, como si se tratara de un vaso de buen licor. Aprieta los dientes.

- Cuidado primo, los niños malos van al infierno…- susurra ella, y es en ese momento que Sirius se da cuenta que ella también le apunta con su varita. Directo al pecho. – Y los traidores también. –

- ¿En serio, Bella? Yo pensaba que solo los asesinos lo hacían.-

Se miran, se apunta, se matan repetidas veces, jugando al bueno y al malo, al gato y el ratón. Porque ambos son ambas caras de una misma moneda, tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos.

- Podría ser diferente Sirius…- susurra ella, suavemente, como el siseo de una serpiente. - …tan diferente. -

- Pero no lo es, Bella. – Le contesta, valiente como un león.

No saben quién es el que da el primer paso. Tal vez sea Bella, con su fragancia endemoniada, quien alza una mano pálida y de dedos largos hasta que roza el rostro de Sirius, acariciándolo; para luego clavar sus uñas en su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella, hasta que sus labios se unen en un frenético beso. O quizás es él, que le toma de la muñeca y le arranca la varita de la mano, sus labios a centímetros de distancias y sus cuerpos demasiado cerca, tan cerca que es imposible evitar que se acerquen más.

Las manos de Sirius la recorren enteran, toman lo que quieran sin pedir permiso. Se introducen bajo la túnica, acarician sus muslos y suben por su vientre hasta sus pechos. Ella le quita la camisa, clava las uñas en su espalda, le araña. Se besan mordiéndose los labios, luchando con sus lenguas, arrancándose gemidos y despertando las bestias primitivas que descansan en sus pechos. Se besan hasta que sus labios sangran y la piel les arde.

La túnica de Bella se pierde en la oscuridad del cuarto, pero eso a Sirius no le importa mucho cuando sus pechos redondos y firmes quedan expuestos. Los besa, los lame, juega con ellos. Mientras que los dedos escurridizos de ella se internan bajo sus pantalones hasta encontrar su sexo. Lo acaricia, lo aviva, hasta que esta duro y él se siente que está a punto de explotar.

A él le gusta cuando ella jadea su nombre (suave como serpiente), o cuando su mano baja a su sexo y la siente tan húmeda, solo por él. Le gusta tanto como ese jodido perfume que siempre lleva. Porque ella le sabe a pecado, a prohibido, _a veneno de serpiente_. Le gusta que sea ella (siempre tan dominante, tan Bellatrix) la que lo monte. La que lo arrastre a esa espiral autodestructivo que son esos encuentros furtivos cuando nadie los ve, con las varitas apuntado a sus pechos y el pecado exhalando por cada poro de su piel. Follan como animales, de la forma más primitiva, sin caricias ni palabras dulces al oído, simplemente arrasan con todo lo que puedan.

_Hasta que ya no queda más. Hasta que Sirius se siente que ha caído demasiado bajo, otra vez._

Bellatrix nunca se queda más de lo necesario. Se va dejando el cuarto impregnado de perfume y a un Sirius rabioso saboreando los últimos residuos de veneno de serpiente en sus labios.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo espero volverlos a ver por aquí ;)_

_¿Tomate, verduras podridas, instrumentos punzo cortantes?  
¿Petalos de rosas, caramelos, chocolates?  
¿Algún Reviews?_

_Besos! :)_


End file.
